Communication devices are widely used and come in many forms, such as telephones, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), computers, and the like. While such devices are always becoming more sophisticated, they have remained limited in terms of providing helpful information during a communication. For example, during a communication, a reference may be made by one of the parties to the communication to a person, place, project, meeting, product, customer record, and the like. There is often additional information available about the reference either stored on the communication device or accessible to the communication device. It would be helpful if a communication device could recognize a reference and present additional information for use by either of the parties to the communication.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for presenting topical information referenced during a communication.